This invention relates generally to trigger valve assemblies for the initiation of operation of power tools and the like and more particularly to a means for establishing and securing cooperative action between a trigger device and a valving device in a pneumatic fluid operated power tool.
The prior art shows means for establishing cooperation between a trigger mechanism and the valve element, however, securing the operation between the two elements without resort to auxiliary clamping means would be a desirable feature and aid in assembly of the tool.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present pneumatic operated power tools. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.